One Christmas Day
by DissidiaLord89
Summary: It is Christma day and Cloud is on break for a bit, but when he recieves a 'big' present at his hotel room, things soon become 'lemony'. CloudxSeph Yaoi Don't like Yaoi, Don't read. R&R plz and no flames.


**One Christmas Day**

It was Christmas day throughout Gaia. Everyone was waking up from a good night's rest and the children of the planet were as excited as can be. The delivery shop was closed for the day from the Christmas Eve deliveries of cards, gifts, and letters. The Seventh Heaven, however, was still open during the Christmas day and night. Business was booming during the holidays, for many customers were coming in from different areas of the planet; especially the two familiar Turks: Reno and Rude.

The day was like no other with the Seventh Heaven packed with customers. At the bartender's desk area, Reno looks around and notices that a familiar blonde was not present. "Yo! Tifa..Where's Strife? Is he even here?" asked Reno. Cleaning one of the glasses, Tifa turns to the red headed Turk.

"He's not here. Cloud is on Christmas vacation right now. He worked hard on those deliveries yesterday, so hard that he definitely deserves a well earned break," answered Tifa. "Lucky bastard...I wish I could have a vacation, but ya know what they saw: 'A Turk's work is never done'," said Reno, taking a sip of his beverage. Tifa nods in disbelief, but when she sensed someone, or something right next to her; Tifa turns to face a silver pale faced bat winged demon in black and red. Its eyes were glowing gold.

"Chaos...Where's Vincent?" questioned Tifa. "He's not here right now. I'm thirsty...Merry Christmas, by the way," replied the demonic Chaos, one of the former Turk's deadliest forms.

"That's very sweet. Here ya go, but that'll cost you five Gil," said Tifa, handing the demon a glass. "Will six do?" asked Chaos. Tifa gave a nod and took the Gil.

"I hope blondie is having a good break from all this," sighed Reno. As soon as he finished, his partner, Rude, nudges him from the back. "We have to go back to work. Let's go," said Rude.

"Alright, alright...Here ya go, miss," said Reno, handing five Gil to the bartender and leaving the glass on the table. Tifa gives a nod of disbelief and grabs the glass as the two Turks left the Seventh Heaven. Farther away from the city of Edge near Nibelhiem, a town sits a few miles away from the fated ruined village from so many years ago that burned down by the hands of a rogue former hero. In one of the hotels near the town streets, a blonde former SOLDIER rests in one of these rooms.

In Room 119, the blonde former SOLDIER sits on a sofa, flipping through the channels to find something to watch. It soon leads to a Sports Channel, revealing some snowboarding competition. Even though he doesn't show it, but Cloud is a fan of snowboarding and other extreme sports such as Chocobo racing and Motorbiking. Only a few times during the program he chuckled was when a few of the boarders fell or messed up. With a simple nod in disbelief, Cloud gave a soft chuckle to himself.

It soon turns to night and the blonde was preparing for bed, til out of the blue; a knock was heard at the door. Puzzled, Cloud went to the door and opened it. On the other side of the door, two delivery men came in carrying a big box with a red bow on top. As soon as they set the big box down, one of the two brings out a clipboard. "Are you Cloud Strife?" he asked. By the size of the box, it was big enough for one adult person to lay inside it.

"Yes, I'm Cloud Strife. What's this all about?" answered Cloud. "Someone wanted this present delivered to you on this day. It looked like a Christmas present, so it became priority mail. Sign here," the delivery man said. Cloud gives a signature and didn't ask any further questions. The two left the room and left Cloud to himself on what the package could be. The blonde examined the box carefully, til on the corner where the label was; he spotted a single black feather sticking out. He takes the feather and looks at it carefully.

Cloud has seen this kind of feather before, it wasn't a feather of a raven or a crow; it was a feather from a deadly foe he had fought against before. Cloud looked at the label and it read in fancy letters: '_To: Cloud From: OWA'_. When Cloud read 'OWA', he knew by heart that it was an initial for 'One Winged Angel'. There was only one person that went by that alias. Carefully, Cloud removes the bow and places his hands on the opposite ends of the lid. His heart was racing, it was a tense moment for Cloud. When he removes the lid, there was a stunning scene inside.

Inside the box was a long, quicksilver haired man with a single black feathered wing on hir right shoulder area. His pupil slitted aqua green eyes shined with intensity as he looked towards Cloud, giving a familiar wicked smile. What was more stunning was that he had a blood red bow around his neck and devoid of all clothing. Cloud was in shock and astonished, because in that box was the former 1st Class SOLDIER hero, Sephiroth.

"Hi, Cloud," said Sephiroth in his usual deep tenor voice, "Merry Christmas." Cloud's jaw dropped, this whole time it was the legendary former hero that was his present. "Sephiroth...I thought you didn't even care for Christmas anymore. Oh, Seph," The blonde couldn't hide his feelings from Sephiroth, it was all shown in his eyes.

"Oh, Seph...I knew you would always make a wonderful gift. Did you send yourself?" asked Cloud. "I did...I made sure I had enough air to get here," replied Sephiroth. Cloud gave a soft smile and leans down to give the former hero a small kiss of love.

"That was my present to you...But there's one more thing," said Cloud. Sephiroth knew that it was night time and the way the mood was now gave an instant answer to him. With a smirk, Sephiroth 'hmm'ed' in anticipation. Cloud leans down to the former hero and picks him up, carrying him to the room's bedroom. Carefully, Cloud lays Sephiroth onto the bed and returned to the living room; turning the TV off. He puts a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the hotel room's door knob to make sure no one enters. Cloud returns to the bedroom, preparing for the night ahead.

Cloud locks the bedroom door and approaches the bed, slipping off his jacket\robe shirt slowly. He drops it near the bed and slips into bed with the former hero. He unbuckles his belt and slips the rest of his clothing off. Sephiroth was cooing with anticipation by the heat they were both generating. "You have no idea of how long I have waited for this," purred Cloud.

"I bet you were waiting forever for this to happen," purred Sephiroth. Cloud removes the bow and begins to nuzzle his pale skinned neck, beginning the events ahead. The former hero's breathing was beginning to quicken with each nip on his neck. The blonde's hands roamed about on the silver haired man's body, rubbing his back and his single wing. The former hero's head arched back in excitement as the blonde's hands roamed about on his back.

"Hah..hah...Oh, Cloud," gasped Sephiroth, "Mmmmm..." The blonde finishes his nuzzling and moves to the former hero face to face, locking into a seductive, slow kiss. In response, Sephiroth grabs hold of the right side of Cloud's head, trying to get him deeper into his cavern. The former hero flips Cloud onto his back and immediately began to gently touch different locations of the former SOLDIER's body. It soon starts at the blonde's well built, toned chest. Cloud's head arched back in excitement. The former hero responds to this and begins to nuzzle and nip there first.

The nips and nuzzles sends many pleasurable sensations through the blonde's body, especially a special sensation that was slowly building at a good pace in his groin. "Oh, god...Oh, Sephiroth...Oh, god," gasped Cloud, holding onto the bed's sheets in a pleasurable trance. The One Winged Angel cooed at this and begins to touch the blonde's soft, well built and now sensitive abdomen. Cloud immediately gasps in anticipation.

"You can't wait, can you?" asked Sephiroth, "I know you can't wait. Allow me to pleasure you to your heart's delight." The silver haired man then nuzzles the blonde's abdomen with many careful nips and nuzzles. Cloud held onto the bed's sheets with many gasps and moans.

"Sephiroth...Oh, god. Oh, god...I need you..Now," gasped Cloud, taking each nip on his well toned stomach. Sephiroth finishes with his nips and nuzzles, returning back to the blonde face to face. He slowly grinds his hips into the blonde's, enticing him to open his mouth for entry. "Come on, Cloud...I know you want to..Come on, my love," purred the former hero. Within a few more grinds, Cloud responds.

The blonde finally opens up for entry. Cloud takes hold of Sephiroth and the two embrace in a passionate interlude of love. As the two delved into one another, they flip onto their side and continued the wooing that they were consumed of. Cloud grabs hold of Sephiroth's back and caressed it up and down his spine, to his single wing and memorized every single feather in details. Their passionate kissing soon quickens and their moans echoed into each other's cavern.

The pleasurable sensation in the blonde's groin continued to build and build further at a steady pace. Within a few more minutes, they were at the point of no return. Sephiroth preps himself in a half laying, half kneeling position. Cloud carefully gets behind him and begins to nuzzle the other side of his neck, enticing his entrance to relax for penetration. "Its okay, Sephiroth...We'll go slow on this part so it won't hurt so bad," said Cloud, calming his silver haired mate.

Sephiroth relaxed and allowed the blonde to do what he needs to do. With careful precision, Cloud enters the former hero's body slowly and carefully. At first the former hero winced a little bit, but he centers himself and allows the blonde to fully enter him. "I'm sorry..We're all the way in. I didn't mean to hurt you," said Cloud, worried that he could've hurted Sephiroth.

"Its alright...I'm okay. Lets move," answered Sephiroth. The blonde nods in agreement and the two began to bob into the thrusts together. With each thrusts, Sephiroth gasps out in ecstasy, just as the tryst continued onward. The blonde massages the former hero's abdomen to excite him further. The thrusts continued on, intensifying in a bobbing-like pattern the two developed. With his available hand, Cloud begins to pump the former hero's own member in sync of his thrusts.

The two continued their tryst through the night, but like all good things; it has to come to an end. The former hero's walls tightened around the blonde's member inside, indicating that the climax was fast approaching. "Cloud...I'm coming...I'm coming," gasped Sephiroth, holding onto the bed sheets with his hands. "I can feel it...I'm coming, too," replied Cloud.

"Let's come...Together," purred Sephiroth. This enticed Cloud to continue on with the tryst. Their thrusts soon continue on til five minutes pass. On the fifth minute, the coil inside the two finally gives out, surging their release through them like muscle spasms. "Cloud!" shouted Sephiroth through his release, spraying his seed all over the blonde's hand and bed.

"Sephiroth!" shouted Cloud, releasing his seed inside the former hero's body. Within a few seconds of the spasms, the two fall onto their sides; covered with sweat and an after-climatic glow from an intense tryst. With the remaining strength he had, Cloud pulled himself out of Sephiroth and laid right next to him. For a couple of hours, the two rested side by side together; til Sephiroth woke up and said to Cloud, "I'm hungry..."

"Hang on...I'll go make us a sandwich," said Cloud in response, getting half his clothes back on from the waist up. Sephiroth stretched his single wing and flapped it, causing a few black feathers to fall off. Cloud begins to get up to the kitchen, but the former hero stops him, "Cloud...Maybe we could have room service." The blonde thought for a minute; then agreed. Within the course of five minutes, room service arrives to the door with am ordered Pizza and a bottle of soda.

With the food and drink in hand, they enjoyed the night and ate the cheese pizza til their stomachs were satisfied. "Cloud...Do you still hate me? For the evil deeds I have commited?" asked Sephiroth. "Seph...I am still mad at you for what you did...But...How can I hate you when in fact I love you so much. If you want to talk about any issues, you should of said something...Instead of burning down a village," replied Cloud, taking a few sips of his drink.

The former hero listened and ate his slice of pizza; then said, "...Do you think I'm a monster?" "No...Your not a monster. Your magnificent; even with a black feathered wing," answered Cloud. Sephiroth smiled in response, flapping his single wing again. After the dinner, the two settled down and went to bed for the night. Sephiroth cuddles up to his blonde lover and falls asleep under the trance of the blonde's heartbeat.

For the remainder of the night, the two slept in perfect union. They slept undisturbed til morning light; til a day later after Christmas.


End file.
